


Trouble In Paradis

by SinfulAvenue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bandits & Outlaws, Bank Robbery, Bartender Eren Yeager, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Eren Yeager, Car Sex, Characters have exaggerated personalities, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, Crazy Eren Yeager, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Couple Levi/Eren Yeager, Criminal Couple Ymir/Historia Reiss, Criminal Eren Yeager, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark Comedy, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren is a freak, Eren is a sex maniac, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Girls with Guns, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Horny Eren Yeager, Hotel Sex, Hypersexuality, Kinky Eren Yaeger, Levi Being an Asshole (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi fucks Eren on a bed of filthy cash, Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Loud Sex, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Partners in Crime, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Police Chase, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Police Officer Hange Zoë, Police Officer Petra Ral, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Slutty Eren Jaeger, Stupidity, The & tags mean friendship, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violent Sex, Weird Plot Shit, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, retro setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulAvenue/pseuds/SinfulAvenue
Summary: 1975. Shiganishina. Eren Jaeger, bored as his job as a bartender, meets small time criminal Levi Ackerman and on a whim decides to follow him across the state of Paradis. Partners in crime and partners in pleasure, they travel from town to town, taking what they please and basking in the afterglow. With their crimes quickly spiralling from petty theft to bank robbery the pair feel invincible.But turns out they aren't the only illicit lovers causing trouble in Paradis.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Petra Ral & Hange Zoë
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Trouble In Paradis

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new fanfic!
> 
> Hey guys. I actually had the idea for this fic years ago but never got around to writing it because I told myself I'd write it once I'd finished writing my other fic "To Kill With No Regrets." However life is too short and as I am still no where near finished "To Kill With No Regrets" I decided to go ahead and write this. 
> 
> I've been craving a clean slate. As much as I love my other fic, it's one I started writing nearly five years ago and the first half of the story for me is kind of weighed down with a lot of 'new writer mistakes' and cliches that bug me. I am immensely proud of the more recent chapters of 'To Kill With No Regrets', that I wrote in the last year or so, they're probably the best pieces of writing I've ever done but for 2021 I just thought it would be nice to start a new fic from scratch as my writing has changed a lot in the last five years. For readers of my other fic don't worry I will also still be working on that alongside this, this new fic is kind of a side project that I'll work on when I want to escape from the angst of 'To Kill With No Regrets'.
> 
> The best way I can describe this new fic is a Bonnie and Clyde Au but set in the 1970s. I thought a retro fic would be kinda cool. I kind of like the 70s aesthetic. Also this fic is supposed to be a bit more lighthearted in tone, kind of a dark comedy as opposed to my other fic which is a complete and utter angst fest. I plan on having a lot of fun with this and write ridiculously over the top characters and shameless smut xD 
> 
> When I was writing this I was imagining all the characters speaking in a southern accent. Oh! Also just be aware that because this fic is set in the 1970s there is some period typical sexism and homophobia. In the fictional state of Paradis, homosexual relationships have not yet been decriminalised in 1975. 
> 
> I feel like this goes without saying but I'll say it anyway. I do not condone the terrible behaviour of the characters in this fic, robbing banks is not ok, it's bad ok, very very bad, please don't do it! :P 
> 
> Anyway I'll shut up, I ramble too much please enjoy, feedback appreciated.

** 1975 **

****

“Oh f-- _fiddlesticks_!” 

Officer Ral, caught herself before she could cuss. Of _all_ the mornings to sleep through her alarm. She’d already had to run back to the car _twice_ after forgetting first her folder and then her bag.

And now her damn stiletto was caught in a drain.

“Come on, _why_? Why _now_?”

It seemed some higher force was having a right laugh at her expense, placing obstacle after obstacle in her path. Her foot slid out of the shoe and she had no choice but to kneel on the concrete and yank it out with force.

But of course the damn thing was stuck.

“Aw shoot! _Really_?”

“Need some help there, Petra darling.”

The redhead looked up, cheeks burning.

 _“_ Oh piss off _, Oruo!”_ Petra wouldn’t normally speak to her co-workers like that. But Oruo Bozad was fair game. “And _don’t_ call me ‘ _darling’_!”

 _“_ Now, now,” he chided, wagging his finger. “That’s no way for a _lady_ to be talking.”

Officer Ral growled, tumbling backwards as the shoe at last came unstuck.

 _“_ How’s _this? Go fuck yourself!”_

“Petra, wait!”

But she ran (well hobbled really), carrying her shoe. Ever since their trainee days Oruo Bozad had been pestering her to go on a date and she wasn’t going to wait around and give him the chance to ask again.

Satisfied that she’d lost him she sighed, leaning against the wall to push the shoe back onto her foot. It was days like today that she really doubted herself. Her mother’s side of the family had been baffled by her decision to enter the police.

Perhaps there was that twisted part of her that liked to be different from all of her cousins who’d trained as nurses and teachers. But no that wasn’t it. She’d always looked up to her father, he’d been a policeman until injury forced him to retire, but it was only a few years ago that Petra saw a lady cop for the first time, in her smart black uniform. It was in that moment that something clicked, and Petra realised that career options for women were not quite as limited as they were in her mother’s day.

Her father of course was bursting with pride when she sailed through the exams and physical tests. But the man was a worrier. At first Petra thought he was just being a typical embarrassing dad, afraid of his little girl being in danger, but now she understood the real reason for his concern. Holding her own in a room full of men had indeed proven to be her greatest challenge. 

“Morning, Petra,” her good friend Hanji was sitting in the corner reading a magazine as she burst into the women’s locker room. “What’s your hurry?”

“Can’t talk! _Late_!” Petra flung her bag into her locker and quickly slammed it shut. She was baffled how Hanji could sit there slacking when this morning’s briefing had already began. “Those after work drinks were a _big mistake_.” 

Hanji burst out laughing and closed her magazine.

“Ach, relax,” she said, tossing it aside. “Erwin’s not here yet. Perhaps he had a night on the tiles as well.”

Petra near collapsed.

“Oh!” she cried out, crashing against the lockers. “Thank God! I - ”

She dropped her folder in relief and hundreds of papers flew out. Hanji scrambled to pick them up.

“Breathe! Petra. Breathe!”

Together they put her folder back together. Hanji paused to look at one of the pictures that had fallen out.

“Ah so this is the accomplice huh?” she said, grinning at the picture. “Handsome fellow.”

“Can’t say I noticed.” 

Hanji beckoned her towards the door.

“Come, we ought to get moving in case Erwin arrives,” she said, hurrying out into the corridor. “Eeeh! You’re such a genius Petra. I can’t believe you figured out the identity of the accomplice.”

“It really was nothing ...”

The young officer yelped when her friend punched her shoulder.

“Ouch! _Hey_!”

“Don’t you _dare_ put yourself down! There’s enough people around here who’ll do that for you! Believe in yourself!”

Petra sighed. She was so grateful for her friend. About a month ago she almost reached her breaking point, fed up of being constantly disregarded or patronised. Things Oruo got a massive pat on the back for, she was met with scepticism and questions. If it hadn’t been for Hanji’s encouragement she very well might have quit by now.

Petra coughed as they entered the briefing room.

“Sweet _Maria_!” she exclaimed, wafting the cigarette smoke out of her face. “Must they do that in here?”

About a dozen people were already milling about, chatting among themselves. Instinctively Petra hurried to the back of the room where she felt most comfortable, but Hanji just _had_ to stop and talk to every single person she passed. 

“Moblitt! Ahhh I see you avoiding me, you can’t hide! ” she said, grinning maniacally before moving onto the next victim. “Hey Gunther ... wait don’t tell me you haven’t been home yet? You look like _shit_.” 

Petra would give anything to have Hanji’s confidence. Somehow she had mastered the art of blending in, to the point where it seemed they just viewed her as ‘one of the guys.’ Hanji didn’t take shit from any of them. 

However, they took _plenty_ of shit from her.

“Eld, that is one _hideous_ tie!” Hanji said, patting her colleague on the shoulder as she passed. Oruo came in and Petra briefly locked eyes with him as he found his way to a chair. Hanji suddenly grasped her by the wrist.

“Come! There’s Mike and Nanaba,” she hissed. “We must tell them about your genius!”

“Hanji don’t embarrass me!”

But it seemed she had no choice. Hanji dragged her across the room.

“ _Mike_!”

A moustached man sniffed in annoyance as they approached.

“Hanji,” he said. “I’m surprised you made it to work today.”

“Ah don’t act so surprised,” she teased before turning to the blonde woman beside him. “Oh, Nanaba you lightweight, you always leave so early.”

Petra suddenly felt the sting of her two senior colleagues staring at her. Both of them were familiar faces she’d seen only in only passing. They were detectives, she knew that much. And Nanaba, with her distinct undercut, Petra remembered speaking to her briefly last night at the bar but her recollection of the conversation was regrettably vague. She just prayed she hadn’t said anything embarrassing. 

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,” said Nanaba. It seemed her own recollection was just as foggy. Petra squirmed. Introductions were always awkward.

“Oh this is my good friend, Officer Ral!”cried Hanji, saving her. “She’s the utter _genius_ who identified Levi Ackerman’s accomplice!”

“Hanji!” Petra scolded, embarrassed. “We still don’t know for certain I’m right. In fact we don’t even know if this Levi Ackerman guy is the one leading all this.” 

“Oh _come on_!” Hanji rebuked. “What _other_ outlaws do you know of that are _five foot three_!”

The room suddenly plunged into silence, Petra looked up and realised why.

“I’m sorry to keep you all waiting.”

Erwin had arrived. He gave no explanation for his lateness. A man of his importance did not need to. Deputy Smith was a man in his prime, a seasoned veteran. On a drunken night, Petra had heard many of her female colleagues refer to the man as a Nordic God, which was certainly one way to describe his appearance. With his blue eyes and strong physique Erwin certainly turned many heads. Petra had only spoken with the man directly once or twice but his reputation preceded him. For over two decades now he’d been outsmarting criminal masterminds. With him on their side they were sure two catch these two armed bandits. 

You could hear a pin drop as the Deputy organised himself. The room was waiting with baited breath as he pulled out each photograph, painfully slow. 

“As you know there have been a string of armed robberies up and down the state of Paradis.”

Hanji squealed as he began to mark up the map behind him, only to be promptly shushed by Mike.

“Ooooh! I _love_ it when we get to draw on the map!” 

“Hanji, _shhh_!”

“Just to jog everyone’s memories. It started at a gas station,” Erwin tapped the _X_ he’d just marked on the map. “On the first of this month around midnight, two men entered, held the cashier at gunpoint and made off with all the money in the register. They were seen driving off in a red, Chevrolet Camaro.” 

“Damn, these bandits have style!”

Everybody looked at Hanji and frowned. She giggled.

“Hehe. Sorry. Please continue, Erwin.”

The Deputy shook his head.

“ _As_ I was saying,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Normally I’d dismiss this as an isolated incident, gas stations get robbed all the time, it’s not that unusual ... but barely sixteen hours later ...”

Erwin rushed to draw on the map again.

“The _exact same thing_ happens at _another_ gas station ... just twenty miles north of the last one. Right here, on the badlands between Shiganshina and Trost. Two men fitting the exact same description.”

They all watched as Erwin drew several more X’s on the map, connecting the dots to form a curve.

“In the week that followed they robbed a jewellery store, a betting shop and two restaurants in Trost, trashing each place in the process. Seemingly just for fun ...”

“So we got ourselves a couple of thrill seekers huh?” said Gunther. 

“So it would seem,” said Erwin, still scribbling away on the map. “But it seems even _these two_ know to quit while they’re ahead. For over ten days the trail went cold ... I suspect they found a place to hide and wait for the heat to cool off before resurfacing again _here_.”

“This is where yesterday’s bank robbery occurred, right?” queried Mike.

“Indeed,” said Erwin. “It seems diners and gas stations just aren’t doing it for them anymore.”

“Ah they’ve got their eyes on a bigger prize,” said Hanji, with a little too much zeal. Petra could see how her eyes shone behind her spectacles.

“Orvud County bank reports a loss of nearly $10,000,” Erwin continued. “Unfortunately an officer was shot pursuing them yesterday and is now fighting for his life in hospital.”

“ _Bastards_!” hissed Eld, scrunching up a piece of paper. “Erwin, are we any further forward in identifying these two damn pests!”

“Well if you remember ...”

Erwin reached for one of the photographs on the table in front of him and pinned it to the map. Petra looked at the photograph. It was a picture she’d seen many times before, in fact she’d used this very photo when making enquiries in Shiganshina. It was a mug shot taken at a county jail, the time stamp in the corner was dated June 7th 1969\. It showed a man with black hair and silver eyes biting his lip and staring murderously into the camera.

“This man is still our lead suspect,” said Erwin. “Levi Ackerman, age thirty, nephew of the infamous Kenny the Ripper. Not only does he fit the physical description of the chief perpetrator but he has a history for this sort of thing. Twice he’s been to prison for grand theft auto but he’s never pulled off anything of this scale before.”

There was chatter round the room.

“And what of the accomplice?” Eld called out. “Do we know who _he_ is?”

Petra felt a flutter in her stomach and clutched her folder tight to her chest. The Deputy was looking her way.

“Officer Ral,” he called, as her heart started to thrum even faster. All eyes were upon her. Slowly the red head stood up.

“Y-yes, Sir.”

So many faces were looking at her and not all of them with kindness. Petra did her best to look past them and only at the person addressing her.

“Good work the other day,” said Erwin at last, releasing her from the grips of apprehension. “Would you like to show us what you’ve found?”

Petra gave a bashful smile as Hanji slapped her on the back. Was this actually happening?

“Ignore them, look only at me,” Hanji whispered, as if reading her mind. “Now _get up there_ and give them _all_ a _good showing up_.”

Petra reached for her glass of water, quenching her dry throat. 

“Yes, Sir, right away,” she said, hurrying right down to the front. She had to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at Oruo as she passed him. The look on his face was priceless.

She pulled out a photograph from her folder, of a young man with dark hair and the most vibrant green eyes she’d ever seen. She’d cut the picture out of an old high school yearbook, photocopied and enlarged it.

As the rookie officer stood at the front beside the Deputy she looked out to her audience and saw people who had underestimated her, talked over her, called her honey, darling, _sweetheart_. Self doubt was creeping in, but then her eyes found Hanji.

_Give them all a good showing up!_

Petra straightened her back and projected.

“This is Eren Jaeger,” she said, holding up the photograph for all to see _._ “Our second suspect.”

“Now hang on one moment, Erwin,” someone called out. Petra had to resist the urge to roll her eyes when a man in the third row back began to raise his hand. “How exactly did she figure this out? I ain’t never heard of this _Jaeger_ guy.”

The young woman forced a smile, looking the interrupter dead in the eye.

“Well I’m _so_ glad you asked because I’m _just_ about to tell you!” She was glad to see the man shrivel at the intensity of her stare. “ _As_ we were getting _nowhere,_ I decided to go back to Shiganshina where these robberies began. I was asking around in the area and I happened to enter a bar called The Three Roses ...” 

A momentary flash of panic made the young officer stop.

 _Damn it Petra, don’t get cocky_.

She was being aggressive. She’d accidently let show the frustration she usually hid so well. Taking a deep breath she looked to the Deputy who gave a nod of encouragement. Finding her composure once more Petra had a quick glance at her notes and continued. Everyone was silent now. Perhaps she needed to be _pushy_ more often. 

“I spoke with the owner, Mr Hannes,” she said. “He told me that a few weeks before the robberies began, a man he’d never seen before started drinking there and appeared to be developing what he described as an ‘inappropriately close’ relationship with one of his bartenders, 22 year old, Eren Jaeger.”

“What do you mean by ‘inappropriately close’?” the same voice as before butted in. 

“Please don’t interrupt,” said Erwin, then he turned back to Petra. “Continue what you were saying, Officer Ral.”

Petra cleared her throat. 

“I asked Mr Hannes to describe this new customer,” she said. “He described a man that was short but intimidating. Sharply dressed, black hair styled in an undercut. In Mr Hannes words he was ‘a guy you wouldn’t want to mess with’.”

Erwin tapped on the photograph of Levi Ackerman.

“Fits the description perfectly.”

Petra nodded.

“I showed him that very photo,” she affirmed. “Says it was him without a doubt.”

There was a murmur of conversation around the room. Petra suddenly locked eyes with Nanaba, who was nodding.

“And what of Eren Jaeger?” she asked. “Does he still work at this bar?”

Petra shook her head.

“No Ma’am. Mr Hannes hasn’t seen Eren in over a month,” she explained. “I tried to press him. I asked him if he thought his employee might be responsible for the robberies but he suddenly no longer wanted to talk to me after that.”

Petra sighed at the memory, the moment when her excitement got the better of her and she scared the witness into silence.

“Mr Hannes spoke very fondly of Eren,” she said with regret, wishing she had paid more attention to this while she was questioning him. “I ... think he was in denial.”

“That or he’s trying to protect him,” said Nanaba, and Petra nodded. After learning that Eren Jaeger had lost both of his parents she suspected the old bar owner had become like a father figure to him. Erwin was nodding too.

“Excellent work, Officer Ral,” he assured. “Really, well done.”

Petra felt a small glow inside. There were still one or two cynical faces in the crowd but Petra took the time to look those people in the eye and smile.

“Reading between the lines,” said Erwin, moving on. “It seems the partnership between the two suspects might be more than just a business relationship.” 

Oruo sniffed.

“So you’re telling me we’re chasing after a couple of fags?”

Hanji kicked the back of his chair.

“ _Oruo_!” 

“I won’t go into detail,” said Erwin. “But there _have_ been reports of some very lewd and very public displays of ... shall we say ‘affection’.”

“Mmm that’s _hot!”_ said Hanji.

Her remark didn't go down well with the room, it was followed many disapproving tuts and looks of disgust. 

_“Hot?_ ” cried Oruo, whipping around. “The hell is wrong with you? It’s a crime against _nature_!”

“Or maybe you’re just jealous of them, Orou,” Hanji clapped back. “Because _you_ aren’t getting any!”

The whole room erupted in laughter, and nobody laughed louder than Petra. Erwin had to thump on the desk like a judge to break it up.

“Ok that’s _enough_! Officer Zoe that’s _quite_ enough. Pull yourselves together!”

Slowly the laughter died away. Oruo’s face was bright red and he sat with folded arms like a sulking toddler. Petra just _knew_ he was sitting there trying to think up a comeback.

“For unknown reasons it seems this ‘Eren Jaeger’ has latched onto Levi Ackerman and has been assisting him with his crimes _,”_ Erwin went on _. “_ If Officer Ral’s theory is correct it seems they may have met in the bar that Jaeger worked at and run off together.”

“How - freaking - _romantic_!”

Once again the whole room sighed, turning around to scowl at Hanji.

“ _What_?” she protested. “I _love_ a classic elopement story! Especially one that involves bank robbery.”

“Are you sick in the head woman?” cried Oruo. “Officer Dietrich is fighting for his life in the ICU!”

“Hey I’m not condoning the robberies but I’m a sucker for criminal couples, _ok_!” said Hanji, rolling her eyes. “And can ya’ll please stop being so judgemental about two men being in love, it’s _1975 for crying out loud_!”

“Need I remind you their “love” is against the law!” 

“That will soon change!”

“I said _enough_! This is _not_ the place.” scolded Erwin. “Or I’ll have to ask you both to step outside.”

He then returned to the drawing board.

“Based on their current path and targets it seems they are moving north towards Stohess ... I would predict their next target will be even bigger ... perhaps the Merchant’s Bank in central Stohess.”

Erwin began to map out all the other probable targets.

“I believe we should deploy some patrols to these areas as it wouldn’t surprise me if they were plotting their next heist as we speak,” he said. “And we must be vigilant. I’m not sure how much of a threat this young bartender is but Levi Ackerman certainly knows his way around a firearm.”

“Ah I wouldn’t be so quick to count out Eren Jaeger, Deputy Smith ...”

There were a lot of grunts at yet another interruption from Hanji. Erwin leaned back on the desk and folded his arms.

“Alright,” he said, frowning just a little. “And what makes you say that, Officer Zoe?”

Hanji had that wicked look in her eye again. Petra felt a twinge of nerves as she knew exactly what she was about to say, something she herself had failed to mention due to stage fright. She watched as her friend got up and began to walk around the room. Hanji was incapable of sitting still when she was excited about something. 

“Petra is being modest,” she said. “She didn’t tell you everything she discovered about this ‘Eren Jaeger’ ... oh he may look all cute and innocent with those big green eyes but there’s a few things in his past that you ought to all know about ...” 

She waited and looked round the room. Nobody was scoffing anymore they were all thoroughly gripped. Hanji grinned, looking around the room.

“Shall I go on ...” 

...

_12 hours earlier in a motel room near Stohess._

_..._

“I’m disappointed, Eren.”

Levi Ackerman sat at the dressing table, staring into his own silver eyes in the mirror as he drew on a cigarette. Blood was drying on his forehead. 

“You didn’t listen.”

On the bed behind him, came a moan, from the bartender he’d picked up on his travels. For almost an hour now Eren Jaeger had been sitting there, blindfolded and naked surrounded by hundred dollar bills. He was starting to get impatient.

“Mmm and what you gon’ do about it, huh?” he said, leaning forward and licking his lips. Eren was pushing his luck and he knew it. “You gon’ punish me again?”

“ _Tch_.”

Levi took one final drag on his cigarette before crushing it into the ashtray, snatching the revolver from the dresser. 

“I don’t think you’re taking this _seriously_ enough!”

Eren gasped as cold metal touched his face. The bed creaked as his lover sat down on top of him, placing one knee on either side.

“Because of your _idiocy_ I had to shoot a man!” 

Instinctively the younger man’s hands found Levi’s waist. He yelped as they were slapped away. 

“Did I _say_ you could move?"

Eren groaned. He couldn’t help himself. His hips were moving on their own, grinding against his partner, seeking friction. The older man growled in annoyance. 

“Tch, _pathetic_. Look at that. A little too eager to be punished aren’t we?”

Levi pushed the gun into Eren’s mouth and instantly he began to suck it, swirling his tongue around the tip.

“Shit, damn ... you really are a freak.”

He pushed the gun deeper into Eren’s mouth. He gagged a little but didn’t complain and began to suck it as if it were his cock, moaning as it slid in and out of his mouth. It damn near tipped Levi over the edge. 

“Ah shit, you little _bastard_!” Levi quickly undid his pants, the gun clattered to the floor. He thrust his lips against Eren’s, kissing him with passion and intensity. Eren's moaning got louder as he nipped at his earlobe and neck. Levi was forced to kiss him again to shut the damn brat up. They couldn’t afford to be heard.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“ _Mmm,_ God yes!”

“You want me to fuck you on this bed of _filthy_ _cash_?”

“ _Fuck me_ wherever you want! _Just get on with it already_!”

Levi cocked an eyebrow.

“Is that so?”

He peeled his shirt from his body and pushed his young companion down on the bed, on top of the piles and piles of bank notes. With the bandana tied tightly over his eyes, Eren could only anticipate his next move. He shivered as Levi grasped his hips, kissing, sucking, _biting_ ; marking him all the way down.

“Who do you belong to, Eren?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Next chapter, Levi fucks Eren on a bed of filthy cash xD


End file.
